Beyond My Control
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Jasmine finds herself falling for somebody noone would expect.  How will Aladdin find out?
1. What Do I Do To Keep From Loving You?

It was the night of Jasmine and Aladdin's big engagement party. The night everybody has been waiting for. The problem is Jasmine is holding a terrible secret back that may make people think different of her. The truth is she's in love with somebody else. She has been for months. "When I'm with him I feel powerless. It's just beyond my control.  
We weren't even friends until we kissed once, but it wasn't even intended to be real.  
It was simply an act. Since then we clicked. We've been together for a few months now.  
The problem is I never had the gumption to tell Aladdin." Jasmine thought about the situation.  
Aladdin jumped on top of Jasmine.  
"Come on baby you're late for our big party tonight! The food is getting cold!" exclaimed Aladdin "Okay I'm coming baby!" exclaimed Jasmine. She rushed to the kitchen. Her secret lover was not allowed he's barred from the palace perminantly. Which was probably a good thing she wouldn't want the two to see each other.  
The party turned out to be a big mess. Rajah jumped on the table and got food all over the place. "Rajah! shame on you you know better than this!" exclaimed Jasmine. She was actually greatful but she pretended to be furious with Rajah.  
"I guess the party will be postponed until later." said the sultan. "I'm really not feeling well I'm going to bed," said Jasmine. She kissed Aladdin goodnight and went upstairs.  
Then she Rajah and he jumped out her window and made a pillow for Jasmine to land on. Jasmine jumped out the window.  
"YES!" she thought triumphantly. She went over to the marketplace disguised as a peasant woman. Similar to what she did when she first met Aladdin. There was her secret lover. Jasmine flew into his arms. "JAFAR! It's been way too long," said Jasmine. "Sure has, it's about time we met," said Jafar. They kissed.  
"I missed you," said Jafar smiling at her.  
"I missed you too," said Jasmine.  
"I hate having to share you with Aladdin. I want you to be mine and mine alone. It tears me up to know that I'm not the only one," Jafar explained to Jasmine.  
"I know how you feel I just want to be yours and all yours. I've always cared about Aladdin and I wouldn't want to hurt him, but I love you. I just need to find a way to tell him," Jasmine told Jafar.  
"Just tell him. I will be right here with you when you go tell him. I don't care if the Sultan barred me from the palace. For you I'd break down every door. I would do anything for you," said Jafar.  
"I know you would," said Jasmine smiling.  
I promise you no force on Earth can break us up, I would just do anything to get you alone," said Jafar.  
"Okay let's go, for you anything," said Jasmine.  
They went to the palace together.  
"JAFAR what are you doing here?!?!?" exclaimed the Sultan. "It's okay he's with me," said Jasmine "Aladdin I have something to tell you," said Jasmine.  
"No need, I already know," said Aladdin.  
"How?" said Jasmine.  
"It's obvious. I can tell just by the way you two look at each other that you're in love," said Aladdin.  
"Do you have anything against me for it? Can we still be friends?" asked Jasmine "I don't want to be your friend, I want to be your one and only," said Aladdin.  
"Sometimes it's not what you want. I care about you, but I am in love with him. I can't go on hiding this from you and if we stayed together I'd just hurt you because I don't feel the same love I do with Jafar, and I don't want to hurt you," said Jasmine.  
"Maybe your right. I love you but it's your choice to love whoever you want. Yes we can be friends," said Aladdin. "Thank you for understanding," said Jasmine. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "There will be plenty of other girls," said Jasmine.  
"Yeah but there will never be another you. Consider yourself lucky Jafar you got the best girl in the world," said Aladdin.  
Jasmine and Jafar look at each other. "Well you did it," said Jafar to Jasmine.  
"It was hard but I knew it was right. I love you and I know it's not fair to you if I stayed with him. Now we did it and I'm all yours," said Jasmine.  
"I don't care what people think, I love you I will not let you go. I'll be right by your side. For all eternity. I just have one request?" said Jafar.  
"What's that?" asked Jasmine Jafar got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" asked Jafar Jasmine took the ring and jumped in happiness."Yes I will," she said. 


	2. Way Beyond Me

"Jasmine you can't marry him. He's got a spell under you, he's just using you I know it!" exclaimed Aladdin.  
"I will marry whoever I want. And who are you to tell me what to do. First you understand and you agree to still be my friend and now this! You have a split personality if I ever did see one!"exclaimed Jasmine. "I didn't even know what I was thinking! I need to get you out of this situation!" exclaimed Aladdin.Jafar and Jasmine are sitting out in the patio talking.  
"Is it true you're using me to gain control?" asked Jasmine "No I want you for you, you know that," said Jafar.  
"Okay just to make sure," said Jasmine. They kiss.  
Jafar thought to himself "Wow, I really do love her. I thought I was just trying to get something out of her but now I see something in her. Would I change for her? Yes! Anything. I love the girl"  
Jafar confessed to Jasmine. "You didn't have to put a spell on me, I loved you anyway," said Jasmine.  
"So you mean the wedding's still on?" asked Jafar.  
"Of course, falling in love with you was just beyond my control," said Jasmine lovingly.  
"I didn't think I'd fall in love with you until now. You've showed me that it doesn't take a magic spell to make someone love you," said Jafar to Jasmine.  
"I couldn't get away if I tried. I love you I'm glad we're getting married," said Jasmine.  
"I love you too and nothing on Earth can tear us apart now," said Jafar.  
Aladdin overheard.  
"I guess I better stop trying, you two are unseperable and I should stop trying to change that, I'll always be here for you Jasmine if you need anything. And Jafar you're lucky you have the best girl in the world like I said," said Aladdin.  
"So when do you want to get married?" asked Jafar to Jasmine.  
"How about tomorrow after sunset," said Jasmine "Sounds good to me. Anything for you," said Jafar. 


End file.
